Te regalo amor
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Y no fue hasta en medio del dolor y la tristeza en que Ino se dio cuenta que Uzumaki Naruto era su príncipe azul. El príncipe azul que había llegado a su rescate para salvarla de la oscuridad regalándole amor. Naruto & Ino –one-shot–.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te regalo amor**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La lluvia seguía y seguía cayendo, y la noche por fin decidió aparecerse en donde ahora la luna tomó su lugar en el cielo.

Podía sentir el frío calar en todo su cuerpo, pero no le importaba ahora nada.

Ya nada le importaba cuando su corazón ya estaba muerto.

A lo lejos podía aun escuchar las arpas sonar, los violines, las trompetas… asi como los latidos enamorados de aquellos dos.

Siempre pensó que Shikamaru estaría a su lado, siempre, sin importar haber tomado caminos distintos.

Siempre siendo los tres, Choji, Shikamaru y ella.

Pero las cosas no siempre eran asi.

Pensó que lo que había sentido por Uchiha Sasuke era amor, puro y verdadero amor, incluso hasta había roto su amistad con Sakura para poder luchar por él.

Se imaginó que su príncipe azul era el Uchiha, pero no fue asi.

No fue hasta que Shikamaru anunció a los cuatro vientos que se casaría con Sabaku no Temari, la quien ahora ocupaba el primer lugar en el corazón del Nara, poniéndola a ella a un lado como un cero a la izquierda.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que su príncipe azul había sido Shikamaru.

Las gotas cesaron y se extrañó bastante al no sentirlas sobre su cabello.

Confundida, alzó su mirada para notar que alguien había impedido que se siguiera mojando.

Lo que impedía que la lluvia la siguiera humedeciendo era una sombrilla.

Parpadeó un par de veces para girarse y la persona que sostenía aquel paraguas.

— ¿N-Naruto? –susurró casi sin voz la mujer de cabello rubio sostenido en una coleta alga y poseedora de ojos azules como el océano —. ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? –rápidamente Ino se limpió sus lágrimas, esperando que el rubio no notara que había estado llorando.

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo –contesto el Uzumaki, con una cara tan seria que a ella le desconcertó.

— Yo… –Yamanaka Ino se quedó sin palabras, sin saber que responder a una pregunta. Muchos años siempre tuvo algo que decir para todos, pero ahora, ya ni si quiera sabía que decir —. No te importa –quiso ser indiferente, hacer que Naruto se fuese y la dejara sola.

— ¿Estabas llorando, no? –pregunto —. ¿Llorando por Shikamaru?

— ¡Claro que no! –gritó, parándose de golpe —. ¡No estaba llorando por él…!

— Nunca has mentido, Ino –susurró Naruto —. Pienso que no sería bueno que comiences a mentir ahora.

Se quedó callada, sorprendida en parte por sentirse descubierta por el Uzumaki que era el mayor despistado que había conocido y por otra parte por el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

No supo porque, pero nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como las veces anteriores, y su único consuelo fueron los brazos de Naruto que la recibieron gustosamente.

Pegó su rostro en el pecho de él, siendo rodeada por los brazos firmes de Naruto que no la soltaron para nada sin dejar caer la sombrilla que los protegía de la lluvia.

De esa manera, se desahogó hasta cansarse, soltando todo aquello que había mantenido en silencio.

Que ni a Sakura le había contado.

Nada.

Dijo todas esas palabras que siempre quiso gritar a Naruto, quien era alguien para nada cercano, pero que ahora le hacía un enorme favor que no sabría cómo pagarle.

Se sintió protegida.

Se sintió a salvo.

Se sintió como una de esas princesas que había leído en cuentos de hadas de pequeña, siendo salvada por su príncipe azul.

Por un príncipe que nunca vio.

Más no obstante, que ahora lo veía bien.

Lo abrazó aún más, enterrando más su rostro en su pecho, no queriendo que él la soltara.

Porque si la soltaba, nuevamente caería en el pozo de la tristeza y la desesperación, y ahí no sabría qué hacer si llegaba a perder la razón y cometer una estupidez en la cual se arrepentiría enormemente.

No quería perderse en un laberinto de oscuridad y lágrimas.

No quería caerse.

No quería que Naruto la soltara.

No quería.

Quería que siguiera ahí, abrazándola fuertemente.

Regalándole amor.

Regalándole abrazos, cariño, consuelo, ternura…

Quería que le regalara amor.

Que lo hiciera hoy y para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Después de todo, de dos corazones heridos el amor puede resurgir._

_Con esfuerzo y paciencia, el amor florece._

_Igual que las flores en primavera después de un invierno frío._

**_Regalando amor_**_, las cosas son menos difíciles._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo me quedo?

Iba a ser drable, pero paso a ser one-shot ya que me pase las 500 palabras.

Es mi primer NaruIno.

No sé porque, pero la pareja realmente llama la atención, y creo que me gusta más que el NaruSaku.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste ya que es mi primer one-shot (claro, si se puede llamar asi ya que en un principio quería un drable) de esta pareja.

Espero que les guste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Un reviwer?

**Pd: **soy fan del NaruHina, pero no soy ninguna anti-personaje ni anti-pareja. Soy de variedades.


End file.
